Y al final, caes en la cuenta
by Glow 241O
Summary: La época de celo del Shukaku puede ser bastante costosa de llevar, excepto si tu alumna está dispuesta a satisfacer las necesidades animales por las que estás condenado pero ¿Y cuándo se pasan los efectos de la lujuria y el placer? [OneShot, M] [Gaara x Matsuri] (Créditos de la imagen a: "Drugavenue" de D.A)


_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

_Ésta historia que realizo es sin ánimo de lucro por y para satisfacción propia y de quien desee leerla._

**_Advertencias:_**_ Vocabulario vulgar y sexo explícito._

* * *

><p><strong>Estúpida mente.<strong>

**POV Matsuri.**

**P**apeleo y más papeleo. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que ser la alumna del Kazekage traía como consecuencia ayudarle con todos éstos montones de papeles? Cerrar, sellar, doblar y apilar.

Más de cien cartas y sobres habían pasado por mis manos en las últimas cuatro horas. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento era éste? Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla del despacho de Gaara-sama, en frente de la suya mientras él leía y leía documentos, revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos entre sus manos. Estaba increíblemente sexy.

Suspiré y apilé el último sobre que quedaba, miré a mi mentor y sonreí.

—Gaara-sama, he acabado con todos éstos sobres ¿Necesita algo más de mí?.— Pregunté levantándome de mi asiento y haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante él.

**POV Gaara.**

—_Arráncale la falda y estampa su precioso cuerpo contra el suelo._— Estúpido Shukaku.

—_¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? Solo tiene 15 años, estás enfermo._— No podía concentrarme, Matsuri me había hecho una pregunta y ni si quiera me acordaba de cuál era.

Estaba con mis manos tapándome el rostro, no quería que ella me viera en éste estado. Mi cara estaba enrojecida, más por la ira de querer que Shukaku se callara que por otra cosa. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados y mi expresión lo más seria que podía. Respiré profundo mirando los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, no recordaba ni una sola sílaba de lo que había leído. Solté todo el aire de golpe, haciendo un sonoro bufido que a mi alumna no le pasó desapercibido.

—Gaara-sensei ¿Le ocurre algo? Supongo que debe estar cansado, sería conveniente que descansara unas horas. Mamá siempre me dice que...— Matsuri seguía hablando, pero no podía prestarle atención. Abrí mis ojos y entreabrí mis dedos para mirarla entre ellos.

—_Habla demasiado ¿No crees? Deberíamos llenarle la boca con algo._— ¡Suficiente!

Me levanté de la mesa dando un fuerte golpe con mis palmas en ésta por la frustración que me provocaba que Shukaku dijera esas gilipolleces.

—Gaara-sama...— Había cambiado "sensei" por "sama". Supuse haberla asustado, suspiré pesadamente y le regalé una sonrisa, cosa que no solía hacer muy a menudo.

—Vete a casa Matsuri, terminaré con ésto y recogeré todo yo.— Me di la vuelta, mirando por el gran ventanal y giré la vista hacia el reloj de la pared. —Son las once menos cuarto de la noche, tu familia debe estar preocupada.— Tragué saliva al escuchar que se volvía a sentar en la silla donde estuvo anteriormente, me di la vuelta y vi que cogía algunos papeles y los apilaba.

—No Gaara-sensei, usted me ha enseñado que no debo rendirme nunca, y aunque ésto me cuesta incluso más que una pelea.— Rió, me sonrojé y Shukaku comenzó de nuevo atormentándome con meter algo en la boca de mi alumna para que se callara. —Creo que podré, le ayudaré. ¡Y no acepto un no!— Sonrió, me giré y me senté de nuevo en mi silla, suspirando y mandando internamente al Shukaku callar.

Pasaron algunas horas más, era la una de la mañana y por fin habíamos terminado. Matsuri bajó a por dos cafés... Los dos para ella, ya que bueno, yo no es que tuviera un sueño fácil debido a éste estúpido.

Terminamos los papeleos y me ofrecí a acompañarla a casa, no podía permitir que fuera sola por la calla a éstas horas.

—No tenía porqué acompañarme Kazekage-sama.— Comentó ella, con esa inocencia que rebosaba de su ser. Caminaba con las manos cogidas, posadas en su falda. Su falda.

—_Quítasela, arráncasela._— Traté de despejar mi mente pero no tenía con qué, ella era la única persona que había en la calle, junto a mí. —_Deseas tanto como yo ver cómo esa zorrita gime tu nombre cuando se corra._— Me sonrojé, estúpido Shukaku, maldigo el día que nací con él. Tragué saliva y miré hacia ella.

Su inocente rostro de niña, cara impoluta, blanca como la nieve con unos hermosos ojos negros como la noche que hacían un exquisito contraste. Su cabello caía por su cuello, podría apartarlo facilmente si quisiera besarlo... Y nada era equiparable en el mundo a su cuerpo. Pequeño y deseable, esas piernas hacían que me volviera loco. —_A ella también le gustaría que su profesor se la follara, vamos, vamos. Haz que me calme._— Suspiré entrecortadamente sin dejar de mirarla, comencé a sudar y pasando una mano por mi frente miré hacia otro lado, tratando de quitarme esos pensamientos como fuera.

—¡Gaara-sensei, mire! ¡He encontrado una traba!— Giré para ver qué quería decir y lo primero que me encontré fue una perfecta imagen de su parte trasera agachada para coger ese endemoniado objeto que había encontrado. Su falda negra se ciñó a su trasero y escuché como Shukaku comenzaba a aullar y a volverse completamente loco, haciendo que algo en mis pantalones despertara.

—"Ahora no..."— Musité cerrando los ojos fuertemente, apretando los puños. —_Mírala, déjame ver más, vuelve a mirarla maldito idiota. ¡Que la mires!_— Shukaku estaba desbordado, no podía controlar algo tan fuerte así que la miré de nuevo, sonrojado.

—Mire Gaara-sama, la traba debía ser de una niña pequeña, es de un conejito.— Comenzó a reír mientras se ponía esa maldita cosa a un costado de su cabello, apartándolo un poco de su rostro. Lucía como una estúpida niña, más aún de lo que parecía y eso hizo que mi autocontrol... Bueno, se fuera por completo.

Me acerqué a ella sin vacile y agarré fuertemente sus muñecas con las mías, haciendo que caminara hacia atrás hasta que nos topamos con una pared de ladrillo rojo algo vieja, pero qué más daba, los impulsos de Shukaku eran demasiado fuertes como para que pudiera controlarme.

Aprisioné fuertemente sus muñecas a la altura de sus hombros y la arena salía del tubo de mi espalda para aprisionar lo que antes hacían mis manos. Ella me miraba con ojos de confusión y miedo, fue a hablar pero la callé con un beso. No supe cómo reaccionó, pues cerré los ojos y pegué su cuerpo contra el mío, quería que notara lo que estaba provocando en mí. Un ahogado gemido salió de sus labios que aún besaba y eso me hizo enloquecer un poco más.

—Gaara-sensei...— Intentaba vocalizar entre el beso que le daba. —¿Por qué está haciendo ésto?— Sus palabras eran entrecortadas, al igual que nuestras respiraciones.

—_¿Ves como le gusta? Sigue, sigue, sigue._— Shukaku hablaba en ocasiones, supongo que él también lo estaría pasando bien satisfaciendo sus estúpidos instintos de animal.

—Matsuri, se supone que debes hacerme caso ¿No? Soy tu sensei.— Deshice el beso pasando a lamer su cuello, succionándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas moradas en su nívea piel. —Responde.— Más que petición, soné como una orden.

—Sí...— Dudó ella, tratando de zafarse del agarre de mi arena. Yo reí y acomodé mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello mientras hacía que mi arena subiera por debajo de su blusa, levantándola delicadamente, luego la tomé con mis manos y simplemente se la rompí, arrancando con ella un sonoro quejido de la boca de Matsuri. Sus ojos se impregnaron en lágrimas al notar cómo la tela se desgarraba en su carne y quedaba en sujetador ante mí.

Mi diestra alcanzó uno de sus senos, masajeándolo por encima del sostén mientras mi boca prosiguió con lo que había dejado en el cuello de mi alumna, no podía contenerme, no podía parar.

—Gaara-sensei...— Sollozaba, pero ya no se intentaba soltar del amarre.

—_¿Ves? Le gusta, sigue, quiero más, haz que me calme._— La voz del Shukaku retumbaba en mi mente y quién era yo para no hacer lo que me ordenase, más que un mero siervo, más que un mero cuerpo.

Me arrodillé ante ella, quedando más o menos a la altura de su pecho, pues ella era pequeña y tuve que arrodillarme para llegar mejor a él. Comencé a lamer su seno por encima del sostén y algún que otro gemido, ésta vez de placer salió de la boca de mi alumna. Estaba tan excitado que deseaba acabar ahora mismo, pero no, quería disfrutar más, quería saber cuánto era capaz de aguantar.

Llevé mis manos a la espalda de Matsuri y deshice el broche, dejando los pechos de mi alumna a mi merced. Comencé a lamer el diestro, succionarlo y morder el pezón, mientras que con una de las manos jugueteaba con el otro botón rosado. Ella continuaba gimiendo y ahora quería de nuevo zafarse del agarre de sus muñecas, así que dejé que la arena cayera a nuestros pies y ella tomó mi cabeza, haciendo que succionara sus pechos más fuerte.

—Matsuri...— Musité entre lamidas y mordiscos. Gruñí cuando ella simplemente gimió pidiendo más.

Me levanté y la giré, apoyando sus dulces, inexpertas e inocentes manos en la sucia y vieja pared de ladrillos, me incliné hacia ella y lamí su lóbulo, mordiendo su oreja, pasando a su cuello y finalmente muriendo en su clavícula comencé a besar y a morder, haciendo que ella siguiera pidiéndome más. Me gustaba verla así, a mi merced, me gustaba verla que podía hacer lo que yo quisiese.

—¿Te gusta, Matsuri?— Mordí fuertemente su clavícula, soltando y posteriormente lamiendo en ese mismo sitio, haciendo un recorrido hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ella sacó su inexperta lengua y comenzó a jugar con la mía, mientras mi intimidad se restregaba sin piedad contra su intimidad. —¿Sabes?— Una de mis manos, que posaban en la cintura de mi alumna, se deslizó hacia esa traba que había recogido anteriormente del suelo. —Esa traba te queda muy bien. Cada vez que quiera hacerte ésto, deberás ponértela ¿Vale?— Pregunté sin esperar respuesta, besando su espalda, haciendo un recorrido hasta la falda que sin saber porqué, aún conservaba.

—Gaara...— Gimió inocentemente, pero eso no me agradó. Le di un azote en una de sus ahora desnudas nalgas y ella gimió entre dolor y placer.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esos modales? ¿No sabes que a tus superiores hay que tratarlos con respeto?— Pregunté dándole otro azote en la misma zona, ella respondió con otro gemido y apretando sus ojos cerrados.

—Gaara-sama...— Abrió sus ojos mirándome suplicante, eso me gustó. Sonreí con suficiencia y me levanté. Volví a girarla para que quedara de nuevo mirándome a mí y deslicé una de mis manos por todo su cuerpo hasta su intimidad. Su dulce, suave, nívea y perfecta intimidad. Relamí mis labios y ella me miró excitada y confusa, sus labios estaban entreabiertos así que aproveché para meter mi lengua entre ellos, a lo que ella me correspondió torpemente, pero con gusto, gimiendo entre cada beso.

Mi palma comenzó a acariciar su pubis y las manos de Matsuri agarraron la solapa de mi camisa, pues yo aún estaba vestido completamente, y eso no era bueno para mi parte inferior; así que con mi otra mano, mientras con la diestra masajeaba esa zona de mi alumna, tomé su pequeña y dulce manita y la posé sobre mi intimidad, haciendo que la notara, que la explorara, que la quisiera para ella.

—Vamos, tócala.— Gruñí en su oído mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella, y soltaba su mano para posarla en uno de sus senos, ella gimió fuertemente ahogando sus jadeos en mi cuello, lamiéndolo como yo lo hice anteriormente. Gruñí ante el acto y volví a coger su mano haciendo que la moviera en mi miembro. —Matsuri... Haz caso a tu maestro, pequeña.— Ella me miró sonrojada y aún con uno de mis dedos dentro de ella moviéndose con algo de brusquedad, provocando algún que otro espasmo de placer en su pequeño cuerpecito, metió su mano dentro de mi pantalón, dentro de mi bóxer y comenzó a masajear con dificultad; pero el mero tacto de su dulce e inocente mano hizo que me excitara aún mucho más y que el Shukaku me atormentara con follármela ya... Pero no, quería saber cuánto más podía aguantar. —Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor...— Lamí su mejilla y pasé a su oreja, mordisqueando levemente el lóbulo de ésta.

—Sí, Gaara-sama.—Gimió ella, aún con mi dedo dentro. Gruñí y sonreí al mismo tiempo, me ponía demasiado que me tratara con tanto respeto, que me llamara sensei, era algo que me hacía desearla aún más si podía.

Tomó el borde de mi pantalón y con dificultad los deslizó hacia abajo, saqué mi dedo dentro de ella para que pudiera maniobrar mejor y así lo hizo. Deslizó también el bóxer quedando mi miembro delante de ella. Tragó saliva y con su tímida y torpe mano comenzó a moverlo hacia arriba y abajo, causándome oleadas de placer en mi cerebro, haciendo que Shukaku se calmara. Su mano estaba caliente, casi tanto como mi intimidad, cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared, mis manos reposaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sin hacer nada, el placer que estaba sintiendo en éstos momentos hacía que quedara traspuesto.

—Matsuri... Eres una alumna genial.— Le halagué, era la mejor alumna que tenía, sin duda y se merecía que se lo dijera.

—¿Le gusta lo que hago, Gaara-sensei? ¿Cree que lo hago bien?— Abrí los ojos ante la voz y el tono que usaba ella en éste momento. ¿Qué intentaba? Mis ojos estaban claramente sorprendidos y mis sentidos cada vez más excitados al ver cómo Matsuri se mordía tímidamente su dedo índice mientras continuaba mastrubándome.

—Lo haces muy bien, pero creo que tienes que aprender algunas cosas aún.— Increíblemente excitado, tomé su brazo y le di la vuelta bruscamente, estampándola contra la pared, haciendo que sus duros pezones rozaran contra la pared de ladrillo, lo que le provocó un gemido al notar el frío de ésta en su caliente cuerpo. Reí y comencé a restregar mi miembro por su húmeda intimidad.

—¿Qué debo aprender, Gaara-sensei? Enséñeme.— Gemía excitada, casi tanto como yo. Con la diferencia de que ella no tenía que estar soportando a Shukaku dentro de su mente.

—Tenemos muchas lecciones por delante, pero de momento toma ésta.— Con mi miembro abrí los labios exteriores de su intimidad, entrando así a su dulce e inocente cueva. Noté como ella arqueaba la espalda hacia mí y alguna lágrima cayó por su rostro, mientras, yo noté como algo se desgarraba en mi miembro, su himen. Cómo no imaginarme que sería virgen, con tan solo quince años era lo lógico, pero ya no, ahora sería mía y podría tenerla cuantas veces quisiera, porque era mi alumna, mía.

—Gaara-sama...— Gemía mientras incrementaba el ritmo.

Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse con algo más de rapidez, ella gemía cosas sin sentido, con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en la fría y vieja pared. Mi miembro entraba y salía de ella con facilidad debido a la humedad que había en la intimidad de mi alumna, de mi ahora no tan inocente alumna, pues era ella la que pedía que le diera más rápido y más fuerte, agarrándome en algunas ocasiones del cabello, besándome con lujuria y pasando su lengua por mis labios, haciendo que me volviera loco. tan solo quince años y parecía ser una experta de treinta.

—_Dale más, quiere más, vamos. Fóllate a esa zorrita, le gusta, le está gustando que su profesor le de, venga... Haz que me calme ¡Hazlo!_— Shukaku continuaba su tortura dentro de mí, diciendo cosas que me hacían pensar en ella de esa manera tan obscena y lasciva y que ahora mismo lo agradecía, pues Matsuri en todo el rato no paraba de decirme cosas como "Gaara-sama", sensei o incluso en alguna ocasión "Kazekage-sama".

—Matsuri...— Gruñí en su oído, sentía que el clímax estaba demasiado cerca, casí podía tocarlo.

—¿Sí, Gaara-sensei?— Incrementé el ritmo de mis embestidas, mordiendo su oreja y aspirando el olor de su pelo, mezclado con el sudor de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

—¿Te gusta follarte a tu profesor?— Pregunté con una sonrisa lasciva en mis labios, dando unas embestidas ésta vez menos rápidas pero más fuertes, necesitaba acabar ya.

Matsuri no habló, comenzó de nuevo a gemir mi nombre precedido de un "sensei" o un "sama", mientras clavaba sus uñas en mis brazos, dejándome visibles marcas de arañazos. Sentía que iba a acabar, el clímax estaba a punto de llegar a mí y más cuando las paredes de mi alumna comenzaron a apretarse, señal de que ella también estaba a punto de terminar.

—Sí... Me gusta que Kazekage-sama me haga ésto, qui-quiero hacerlo más veces con usted.— Sonrojada y sudada me miró mientras se corría, y eso fue lo que me bastó para llegar al mismo cielo yo también, saliendo de ella antes de terminar, acabando en su espalda y nalgas.

—_¡AL FIN!_— Clamó el Shukaku, a lo que yo reí en silencio saliendo de Matsuri con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El Shukaku ya estaba calmado, hasta ahora había actuado por sus impulsos pero cabe admitir que yo también deseaba un encuentro así con mi alumna desde hacía varios meses.

**POV Matsuri.**

No sabía qué hacer, aún estaba de espaldas a él y ya había salido de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperé éste momento? El momento que le entregara mi cuerpo a la persona de la que estaba enamorada, mi sensei. Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta lentamente cubriendo lo poco que podía, mi cuerpo desnudo. Gaara-sensei me miró y se rió, en sus ojos ya no había esa lujuria que anteriormente vi en ellos, sino que había tranquilidad... paz. ¿Cómo podía tener paz en éstos momentos?

—Debería dejarme en casa.— Comenté aún más sonrojada, llevándome una mano atrás, tocando esa extraña masa viscosa y blanca. Noté cómo Gaara-sensei se sonrojó un poco y yo sonreí igual de sonrojada.

Sin decir una palabra más, me vestí con la parte inferior de mi conjunto, y el sujetador, pues la blusa había servido para limpiarme el esperma de mi espalda dado que Gaara-sama la rompió antes de que pudiera quitármela. Fue demasiado bruto, de todas maneras no pensaba poner resistencia.

Me tomó en volandas tapándome con su túnica para que no pasara frío, dado que no llevaba la parte de arriba y así noté el increíble aroma varonil que emanaba su ser, dándome cuenta de esa marcha morada que tenía en su cuello por mi culpa, me sonrojé recordando lo pasado y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estábamos en mi habitación.

Al posarme en el suelo con delicadeza, me costaba hacerme a la idea de que mi sensei se hubiera comportado antes de esa manera tan... lujuriosa. Solía ser una persona tranquila y afable que no pecaba de parecer ese tipo de personas... Pero en parte me alegraba al saber que yo era la única persona que lo había visto así. ¿La única? La duda saltó en mí.

—Gaara-sensei.— Le llamé despreocupada de estar aún en sujetador delante de él. Me senté en el borde de la cama, y sin mirarle a él, que yacía esperando a que me acostara apoyado en la ventana, le pregunté. —¿Usted ha hecho ésto...?— Pero me cortó.

—No.— Frío y seco, como siempre. Quizás era una de las cosas que me gustaban de él, su enigmática personalidad, pero amable al mismo tiempo, había algo en él.

Sonreí aliviada y pasé al cuarto que estaba en mi propio dormitorio, me di una corta y rápida ducha para quitarme el sudor y limpiarme bien todo mi cuerpo, tomé el pijama que guardaba en el armario de abajo del lavabo y me lo puse. —¿Gaara-sensei?— Le llamé, no sabía si estaba aún ahí o no.

Escuché la puerta tocar dos veces. —¿Ocurre algo?— Escuché su voz y volví a sonreír aliviada de que no se hubiera ido. Suspiré y salí del cuarto de baño, topandome con su espléndida figura, mirándome fijamente, con la mano en alto en posicion de tocar de nuevo a la puerta, fui a hablar, pero su mano se posó en mi mejilla, seguido de un leve beso.

Balbuceé algo que ni yo entendí y él sonrió, me abrazó, rodeandome por los hombros, dado que era notablemente más alto que yo y me sonrojé tanto, que los tomates tendrían envidia de mi color, pero, volví a aspirar su aroma y me tranquilicé, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Debes descansar, mañana no será solo papeleo, tendremos entrenamiento.— Comentó algo más firme, pues cuando se trataba de entrenar, él era así.

—Gaara-sensei. ¿Seguiremos siendo maestro y alumna?— Pregunté algo entristecida, él me miró confundido.

**Gaara POV.**

¿Qué? Estaba aún asimilando la pregunta que Matsuri me había formulado. En cierta parte, era lógico que preguntara si quería tener algún tipo de relación con ella, como la tenían Naruto y Hinata, o Sakura y Sasuke... Pero ¿Yo? ¿Yo tener una relación donde alguien pudiera...

—¡Le amo Gaara-sensei.— Mi cuerpo no notó la ausencia del de Matsuri hasta que volví a la realidad viendola levemente inclinada ante mí, con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando hacia el suelo, increíblemente sonrojada. —Le amo, le amo y... ¡Le amo!— Su inocencia brillaba más que la luz del sol que comenzaba a verse por la ventana, pues debían ser casi las cinco de la mañana. Ella levantó la vista al ver que yo no decía nada, pero me di cuenta de que algo húmedo resbaló por mi mejilla, llevé mi mano hacia esa extraña agua que emanaba de mis ojos y ella comenzó se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—¿Qué, qué es ésto, Matsuri?— Ella me sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara sentado en el suelo, con ella en mi regazo, mirándome con, admiración.

—Son lágrimas Gaara-sensei.— Dijo mi alumna sin dejar de mirarme ni abrazarme. Pasé una mano por su cintura y unas ganas locas de besarla me inundaron, pero primero quería saber más...

—¿La-lágrimas?— Pregunté confuso.

—Sí, las lágrimas suceden cuando se llora... Y no sólo de tristeza, sino de felicidad.— Ninguno de los dos habló, ella me besó la mejilla con timidez y yo me sonrojé.

—Felicidad...— Musité suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella, besándola. Pero no como antes, en éste beso quería demostrarle algo más, quería demostrarle... ¿Amor? Levanté a Matsuri, que se le notaban los ojos hinchados por el sueño y la tumbé en la cama, tumbándome yo a su lado. Ella cayó dormida abrazada a mi pecho y yo jugueteaba con su castaño cabello.

Después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento, llega ésta persona tan pequeña y... Me hace amar. Sonreí y la miré antes de... dormir a su lado, Shukaku ya no molestaría; al menos hasta nueva época de celo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! ¿Qué tal este primer GaaMatsu desde hace muchos años? La verdad es que estoy contenta con el resultado ya que me costó bastante escribirlo, no me venía la inspiración de la divina diosa del Lemmon así que tuve que apañármelas yo solita, sí... ¡Estúpida imaginación! Siempre me fallas cuando quiero escribir cosas así; grrr... Te odio.<em>

_En fin xD, espero que hayáis tenido un buen comienzo de año y que todo, toooodo en vuestra vida sea felicidad._

_Muchos besos cargados de dulce de leche. ¡Se os quiere! _

_Si dejáis alguna review, la verdad es que se agradecerá bastante. xD_


End file.
